


<3    Finally    <3      ͡° ͜ʖ ͡ -    <3    ( ˘ ³˘)♥    <3

by Nny11



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) is a Dork, Adora is /also/ an idiot at interpersonal stuff, Adora is very smart, Bow Is a Good Friend (She-Ra), Bow is a minor character, Bow is suffering, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gift Fic, Humor, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Multi, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), POV Adora (She-Ra), Polyamory, Wingman Bow (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nny11/pseuds/Nny11
Summary: Adora is in love with Catra and Glimmer, but the two of them are together so she can't do anything about it. Even though they've asked her to move in. Even though they've said they love her. Even though there's a LOT of kissing and cute names. They'll just never feel that way about her.OrThat time Adora learned she'd been dating her crushes before she even confessed.
Relationships: Adora & Bow (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 130





	<3    Finally    <3      ͡° ͜ʖ ͡ -    <3    ( ˘ ³˘)♥    <3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonesdepapel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonesdepapel/gifts).



> Happy birthday to an amazing person!!!!!! I know I went quiet on this prompt, but it was so I could spring it on you :D Hope you enjoy three idiots in love and that you have a fantastic birthday!

Adora was  _ not  _ moping! That was just a-a-a  **fact** . She was not sulking or moping or generally upset. Nope! Not upset at aaaaaaall. She was totally cool and chill and FINE and-

Catra screeched as Glimmer burst into peals of delighted laughter, the two play fighting before Catra allowed her girlfriend to kiss her cheek in apology.

Adora’s heart clenched.

“...you okay?” Bow asked, sympathetically.

“I’MFINEIT’SFINEDON’TWORRYABOUTIT!” Adora said very calmly and stoically thank you  _ very _ much.

“Uh-huh,” Bow nodded his head and patted her shoulder, “you wanna talk about it?”

Adora groaned, flopping backwards on the grass before asking semi-hopefully, “If by talking you mean hitting?” At Bow’s flat look she continued, “Nah, I’m good. Ha ha!”

“You know…”

Oh no, nothing good ever came from Bow starting with ‘you know’. Sure things would usually get resolved or at least started on the best possible path, but the suffering she’d long come to associate with it reared its ugly head. He was a good guy. A talk it out guy. A communication is key to any relationship guy. The thing was, Adora was pretty sure if she ignored this hard enough it would eventually go away. That’s what happened right? You ignored your crushes, especially when your crushes were dating each other for the sake of everybody’s sanity, and then you move on! Foolproof!

“You might want to talk-”   
  
“PleNtY of FISH iN ThE SeA!” Adora blurted out, making puppy dog eyes at Bow. Only for Bow to make even more impressive puppy dog eyes at her, which was unfair considering she was having a crisis. “Booooow!”   
  
“Adooooora?” His lower lip stuck out as his eyes somehow got wider and watery. Too cute! Ugh!!

“Ngghmmmffehh!” Adora whined, covering her face and kicked her feet up and down on the grass like the mature adult she allegedly was. 

Bow sighed heavily before he dragged her upright again, holding his hands up until she started to play patty cake with him. “See? Technically hitting things! Now, you need to talk to them.”

Adora slapped his hands a bit harder than the game warranted with a huff. “No! They are happy, and if I tell them how I feel that puts them in an awkward position. And then game nights get awkward, and then  **all** our interactions get awkward, and then I ruin the best friend squad and lose them and you’ll be upset because they’re upset and I’llloseallmyfriends!”

Bow, however, seemed thoroughly unimpressed by this explanation. He sped up their pace to keep her focus all the same. “Okay, so that’s the worst case scenario. What’s the best case scenario?”

There was a minute of silence only interrupted by the slapping of their hands before she tentatively offered, “I don’t ruin the best friend squad forever?”

“Consider, what if, just saying, they also have feelings for you?”

“WHAT!?” Adora shrunk, glancing over her shoulder to find Glimmer and Catra staring at them in concern. So she smiled as widely as possible to show that everything was a-okay and waved before whipping around to glare at Bow. “Don’t even joke about that, I’m suffering!”

Bow sighed, “Yeah, so am I.”

“What’s that supposed to-”

“The point is, I’m not kidding. You won’t know until you take the leap!” Bow spread his arms out wider than his grin, as if he’d said something deeply exciting and profound. “Also you’re a terrible liar and they’re gonna figure it out.”

Adora whimpered. Yeah. 

She knew.

* * *

“Pass me that quill?” Glimmer grumbled, one ink stained hand rubbing absently at her eyes and forehead to stave off a headache, only to smear black stains everywhere. They’d been practically locked away in her office for the last six hours, even taking their evening meal up here in an attempt to reduce the ever growing stacks of paperwork. It turned out that being a Queen was a lot more desk work than Adora had assumed, and being She-Ra ended up with a lot of mail coming in. Catra and Bow had taken one look at the office and then wished them luck, and ran like  **cowards** . 

Mostly, they just silently worked together. The scratching of quills and shuffling of paper filling the silence. Well, and they always stopped to read any particularly outrageous or silly lines to one another. So far Glimmer was winning the funniest line competition, not that she even seemed to know it was a competition. But Adora was keeping count for them both.

_ While the program's attempts were appreciated, it was a failure. My advice: drop the program, keep the muffins. _

Adora felt her heart melt at the sight of bleary eyed Glimmer covered in ink, even as she snorted at the memory of their very successful annual We Survived and Magic Is Back Yay: Now What to Do seminar series. She plucked up her final spare and held it out. “Here you go.”

Without opening her eyes Glimmer flopped her free hand around randomly and missed the quill several times before Adora moved it into her path. Which meant that, even for just a moment, Glimmer was technically holding her hand. Oh wow! She didn’t even try to hold back a large goofy grin. 

“Thanks,” Glimmer half mumbled, finally opening her eyes to smile sheepishly at Adora in the dim gem light, “I promise I won’t break this one, and this time I mean it!”

Adora’s hand was still tingling as she turned back to her own pile of paperwork. “Sure.”

“I mean it!”

“I believe you.” Adora quickly signed off her report only to pull up a stack of thank you cards. Why did She-Ra even need to sign thank you cards? “Just, maybe take a break before you look at the agricultural trade agreements again.”

The quill almost snapped in Glimmer’s fingers as she ground out mechanically, “I’m fine, it doesn’t bother me anymore. Besides, as my very dear friend I’m sure you could take that over?”

Adora made a show of humming, pretending to give the suggestion any thought before shaking her head. “Nah.”

Please, she wasn’t about to subject herself to such a horrible fate.

“Please!?” Glimmer clasped her hands together to beg, the quill’s feather hilariously smacking her face and almost getting a sneeze out of her. “You are the best, smartest, kindest, prettiest, sweetest, loveliest-”

Adora’s brain, still fried after having Glimmer call her pretty, was unable to stop herself from stammering, “W-well when you put it that way-”

“YES!” Despite sitting next to one another Glimmer teleported to hug her from the other side. And then started dropping kisses into her hair completing her  **obvious assassination attempt** . “Thank you! I love you so much, have I told you I love you? I love you!”

Adora, brain now nothing more than a melted mess of charcoal and lumpy chunks, leaned into the warmth and love that was Glimmer. The firm muscle of her arms squeezing Adora’s head so close to her chest was a distinct plus but there was just something special about Glimmer hugs. Also, was that a new perfume? Shampoo? Gosh she just smelled nice too. Who even smells good after a whole day? She sighed happily. Glimmer was just so perfect Adora might die right here and now, and she was okay with that.

Somehow she still managed to say, “Mmm, I can always do with hearing it a few more times.”

Glimmer rocked them both with a giggle. “I love you, you are amazing and I loooooove you!”

Adora isn’t quite sure how she survived the rest of the night considering the only thing she could seem to think was.  _ Nice, nice, nice, nice, nice, nice, nice! _

* * *

“Ha!” Catra crowed, standing on a tiny outcrop of stone hundreds of feet in the air as if she had her feet on the ground. “Wow, you are sooooooo bad at this!”

Adora hauled herself up another hand hold, then another and another as the rope creaked ominously above them.  _ Don’t look down, the view will be great, don’t look down, and Catra will be great, DON’T look down, and this will be all worth it! _ “Shut up, not all of us have weapon hands!”

Catra snickered, “Tragic.”

It still warmed Adora’s heart to notice she was waiting regardless. The two managed to make it the last stretch of their epic climb, and finally made it to the top of Bright Moon’s highest tower. It wasn’t that Adora had a fear of heights, oh no, not after chasing Catra to every single high spot in the Fright Zone growing up. But she still had a healthy sense of fear and respect for being high up and having to rely ONLY on a feeble rope, whereas Catra, in typical fashion, had no respect to give and also ten tiny knives literally at her fingertips. Which was  _ awesome _ . They hauled themselves, some more gracefully than others (so what!?), up to the only edge available and watched the day moon sinking down to the horizon. Catra’s tail flicked over her hand as they watched and Adora’s heart was racing, but she wasn’t scared of falling. 

“Whoa.” She whispered, awe making her eyes huge.

“Told you it was pretty good,” Catra said, keeping her voice as soft as Adora’s.

“Makes sense,” Adora managed to tear her eyes away just long enough to smile at her friend, “you’re pretty good yourself, so it had to be at least as amazing as you.”

She turned away almost as soon as she’d said it, worried she’d tipped her hand because really who just  _ says _ that to their friends. She held her breath waiting to see how badly she’d stepped in it, but for once managed to keep a little optimism in mind. After all, while Bow seemed to have figured it out, Adora had miraculously managed to keep her secret safe from both of the women she loved. And blushing with gooey lovesick eyes was probably a dead give away. So she watched the moon and waited.

There was a long silence before Catra leaned against her, slipping one arm around Adora’s waist with a soft purr. 

Best. Day. Ever.

Adora draped her arm over Catra’s shoulders with a grin. It was for comfort reasons, but when Catra’s purring deepened and got louder, well...all she could really do was lean into her as well. 

They stayed up until the night moons were high in the sky and then made their way down the tower to the ground. The walk back to the castle slowly became more of a game as they bumped shoulders and hips, occasionally grinding knuckles into each other’s hair or sticking out their tongues until it became less of a walk and more of a chase. 

“Ugh! This was  _ not _ because I like you!” Catra growled, flattening her hair back down after Adora ruffled it.

Adora was smug as she simpered, “Wow, you like me? How embarrassing for you!”

Which was how they both ended up wrestling in the garden, shrieking and laughing until a pair of guards had to ask them to keep it down.

* * *

The moment Glimmer kissed her cheek, Adora ascended into a new life form, she had to or else all the energy and love in her body was probably going to kill her. Absently she glanced at her hands to make sure she hadn’t turned into She-Ra, and on confirmation just melted onto the bed a little further.

“See, now you went and broke her.” Catra grumbled, but her fond smile and lazily flicking tail were a dead giveaway.

Glimmer smirked, and then kissed Adora’s cheek  _ again _ . “I think you’re just jealous that I did it first!”

“No!” Catra hissed, ears folding. She crossed her arms before muttering. “Maybe-I thought we were taking things slow!”

“Well would you look at that!” Glimmer said. “All it takes to make you honest is a few kisses.”

“Ugh, disgusting.”

Glimmer kissed Adora’s cheek one more time and Catra threw her hands in the air. “Shut up, I’m gonna get ready for bed.”

She’d barely processed that that meant she should leave when Glimmer hauled her down onto the bed and curled up around her.

“Uh…”

“Oh! Sorry, did you want the edge?” Glimmer was about to scoot when Adora wrapped her arm around her.

“No! I mean, uh, that’s okay.” What was she even doing? Adora didn’t even really get what was happening let alone what she, herself, was trying to accomplish.

There was a bounce as Catra jumped on the other side of the bed and threw an arm and leg over Adora. “Oooooh! An Adora sandwich? Sparkles, you shouldn’t have.”

“Be nice!” Glimmer hissed, snapping her teeth when Catra tried to poke at her chin.

Catra buried her nose into Adora’s neck, completing the breaking of Adora’s mind and soul. “ ‘m always nice.”

Glimmer kissed Adora’s nose, but this time Catra didn’t say anything more. So with a half scoff and half chuckle, Glimmer settled in, burrowing deeper into Adora’s chest and wrapping an arm around her waist. There was a long stretch where nothing happened and then Glimmer whispered a sleepy, “Night.”

“Neeht,” Catra mumbled, already more asleep than awake and purring too hard to do much of anything.

“Yup.” Adora agreed before rolling her eyes at herself. “Uh, good night?”

But by that point both Glimmer and Catra were dead asleep leaving Adora in the middle. She was gonna die. This was how she was going to die. She was okay with this. Died of happiness, snuggled by unrequited loves. Truly, the proper end to anyone’s life.

And then Adora broke out in a cold sweat as she realized she needed to pee.

* * *

“I don’t know,” Glimmer said, grumbling unintelligibly at her breakfast. “What do you think, moonshine?”

Adora could feel her brow crinkle with confusion as she looked around for Catra. But it was still just the two of them.

“Babe?”

Adora squinted slightly as if that would solve the mystery. Maybe she was invisible? Melog had become a lot more independent but Catra still abused their abilities to slink around. Oh no, what if Catra told her about Adora’s fumbling last week and now they were both conspiring to tease her to death???

“Adora?”

“Huh?”

Glimmer’s face was full of concern, “Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah, why?” Adora could tell she’d missed something, but she just couldn’t tell what. She could now say with confidence though, that it was not conspiring to kill her. So with a mental shrug she shoveled half a sausage into her mouth.

“...okay, but if you’re tired or overworked let me know.” Glimmer squeezed her arm before returning to her own meal. “Seriously though, what do you think?”

“Wait, me?”

Glimmer stopped again, carefully putting her cutlery down and swallowing the large bite of pancake she’d just taken. “Uhhhh, yeah you. I know we’ve been pushing a little, but are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah, sorry, just didn’t realize you were talking to me.” Adora blushed, hoo boy! Glimmer called her moonshine and babe and she had not been nearly prepared enough for this! After a moment trying to remember anything that happened before this moment, and realizing she would never be able to, Adora sheepishly asked, “And also, uh, what did you want my opinion on?”

“Yes! Thank you! It’s just that boring right!?” Glimmer started to rant and Adora quickly lost the thread of the conversation again. 

She carefully went back to her meal, delighted and completely confused, but kept one eye out for Catra just in case. Her diligence was not rewarded.

* * *

“...seriously?” Bow asked, exhaustion leaking from his very bones.

Which Adora completely missed as she half squealed and half whined, “Yes seriously! What am I supposed to do? They’re both being so touchy and huggy and kissy, and I’m going to die Bow!”

There was a heavy sigh that she decided meant he understood her suffering and  _ nothing _ else, thanks, and Bow weary mumbled, “Yeah. At this rate we might all die.”

Despite this proclamation, they did not die. Adora, specifically didn’t die, even when Catra and Glimmer arrived while looking for her. Even when they gave her a hug and a nuzzle each. 

Correction.

Adora happily died and was revived by the power of love, WHICH WAS NOT THE POINT.

* * *

Okay, so, all Adora could think about was the stupid breakfast with Glimmer as Catra kissed her cheek for no apparent reason. Which was hilarious because  **Catra** was  **kissing** her, and all Adora could do was think about Glimmer? Stars, she’s a wreck. She’s a little wreck of a human being. This is the best worst thing that’s ever happened to her.

That’s a lie. Adora had basically become a defacto third wheel, with Glimmer and Catra harassing her every night until she’d basically moved in with them. Which, just, couldn’t be healthy for a growing relationship like theirs. Even when Adora offered to give them space, a night off, some time away from her bumbling into their personal lives- it usually ended with first Catra and then Glimmer dogpiling onto her cot. Which while 100 times comfier than Glimmer’s bed (a proven scientific fact Adora was sure), was not designed for three people to share. So she’d eventually given up and just started moving more and more of her things to their room, until her’s became the largest and most glorified closet on the planet.

That was probably the best worst thing.

That’s also a lie. 

One of the benefits and curses of the sleeping arrangement was getting to see both of her crushes get up in the morning half asleep and change. Or come out of the shower to dress. Or in one case she’d found Catra face down and passed out with exhaustion, completely naked and Glimmer had had to find a towel before Adora had been able to stop stammering apologies over the whole situation. It was ridiculous! She’d already seen Catra’s naked body a thousand times in Horde showers, but seeing her sprawled on a comfortable bed felt more intimate than when both of them were rushing to finish their seven minute cold showers.

It was amazing! It was terrible! Adora didn’t know what to do besides choke on her own tongue so she did nothing because she’s a  _ terrible person _ and  _ a bad friend _ . And honestly, the fact that she was guiltily okay with all of this should have been a big red flag that she was about to do something colossally dumb.

Not that she picked up on it, which would’ve been really helpful okay?

When Adora blushed, Catra had snickered and kissed the corner of her mouth, and Adora thought she just whined in her head. But maybe not based on how quickly Catra jerked back.

“Sorry! ...Hey, you okay?” Catra asked, her tail twisting nervously before settling over Adora’s lap. When she didn’t respond, Catra continued, “You seem, tense. Like, more than usual.”

“Catra…” Adora sighed, tried to think of a convincing lie but between the memory of being kissed by both of them and remembering the glorious looks she’d gotten at muscles and butts and bellies (wow!) she was a little bit lost. Gosh! Convincing lie time! Go! “Catra, I’m in love with you and Glimmer. I love you both.”

WHAT WAS THAT??????

Catra’s brow furrowed, one eyebrow quirking up uncertainly as her ears twitched, but somehow she still managed to smile genuinely. “Uh, thanks, I love you too babe?”

And that was another thing, currently **_the worst_ ** thing in her life, after that breakfast with Glimmer she must have told Catra because they’d both started teasing her by calling her all sorts of things. Babe, sweetling, moonshine, dear, beloved, love, darling- the list went on and on (well, for Glimmer- Catra stuck to the smallest handful but that’s not the point)! And now, now she’d let it go on for far too long and they both thought it was normal and platonic and she was  **such an imposter** .

“No, you don’t, you don’t get it! Not like that! Not like- like a friend okay. I  _ love _ you, both of you and I can’t keep doing this to you. I’m just coming between you two and-”

Catra, who had tried for the first few seconds to appear cool and collected, instantly freaked out. Ears pinning and eyes turning into little scared pinpricks. “W-wait! What are you trying to say here- don’t answer that! Damn it Adora! Why didn’t you tell us you were feeling this way? We told you we were open to talking whenever you needed!”

What did that have to do with anything? There had been a sleepover months before, actually about the time she’d started sleeping in their bed full time, where they’d both told her how much they loved her. It had been so touching to know her friends still cared about her and wanted her to feel good and appreciated and loved. She’d told them (but not the way she meant to) how much she loved them too. It had been wild to have them both reassure her that if she was ever uncomfortable she could tell them. That they wanted her to be happy and comfortable, and that they were open to talking and would keep things as slow as she needed. Slow as Adora needed! For their own personal romance! Because Adora was being clingy! It was overly self sacrificial of them! And yes she was a hypocrite, she knew it. She’d actually been afraid they’d realized Adora’s never ending crushes from desponds, but they never made another peep about it.

“Etheria to Adora!” Catra snapped her fingers and Adora refocused on her panicked face. “Argh! I knew it! I knew it! I told Glimmer you seemed uncomfortable and I  _ knew _ you’d never take us up on talking. Ugh. I wish you would’ve told us, we should’ve talked about this. And you know it’s serious when I’m the one saying we need to talk about... _ feelings _ .”

Was this a dream? It was starting to feel like a dream. “What? Feelings about what?”

“About dating us!”

“D-DATING YOU????” Adora broke out into a cold sweat. “Oh! No! No, no, no! I-I would never presume, and that’s what I mean, I think, I think I’m coming between you two because I want to date you both okay?”

She had expected a lot of things after finally confessing her feelings.

Catra laughing so hard she nearly threw up was not one of those things.

“W-what?” Adora asked, grumpy and rightfully so!

Instead of answering Catra just grabbed her hand and dragged her to Glimmer’s office, literally kicking the door in on it’s hinges (poor door) before saying without any prelude, “Adora is in love with both of us and wants to start dating us but is afraid she’ll come between us.”

A royal execution then. 

That  _ was _ fair.

Adora sputtered as Glimmer whirled to stare at them both, her mouth hanging open with pure shock. Moons, she needed to apologize again! Like, right now! And then banish herself to the whispering woods! Madam Razz would probably let her stay right?

But before she could get her act together, Glimmer spoke first. Asking in the most gentle and shell shocked voice, “Adora...what, what did you think we were doing the last half year?”

That was about the time they’d had that awkward and amazing ‘I love you’ session wasn’t it?

“Uh,” Adora wasn’t sure what was happening. Between Glimmer’s rapid blinking and Catra’s suppressed laughter she was just lost. “Hanging out?”

Glimmer looks like she’s dying inside as she weakly squeaked, “Babe…”

Luckily, or unluckily really depending on who you asked, Catra was laughing again like a total asshole to break up the awkward silence. “HanGING oUT!? HA!”

Ouch. “No need to be rude about it.” Adora muttered.

“Ignore her,” Glimmer commanded, standing up to grab Adora’s other hand and kissed her knuckles. “Adora, we thought we were doing more than that. We thought we were dating.”

And like, no duh they were dating, that was the whole problem. “You are?”

Catra was crying and Adora was pretty sure her laughter was now a mix of good laughing and bad laughing, and didn’t know which was worse. 

Glimmer just sighed world weary. “Sweetheart? We were trying to move slowly with you since you seemed uncomfortable about dating  **both of us** , but we both were so happy to start dating  _ you _ . Apparently there was a miscommunication during this whole...ugh. Why did you think we asked you to move into our room, started kissing you, and calling you pet names?”

“Uhhhhh, friends...do that?” Adora tried to rally, for reasons unknown, while processing what she’d just been told.

They’d both thought they were dating her? Like, all three of them together? Like, the ultimate best outcome of silly dreams outcomes???? Dating?!? 

Despite what she’d just said, and now fully ignoring both Catra and Glimmer, Adora did a little introspection. Because yeah, friends did have a lot of sleep overs and here in the rebellion showing affection verbally and physically wasn’t just okay it was encouraged. She’d watched the way the princesses would kiss one another’s cheeks and call each other things like ‘bae’ and ‘honey’ and it just seemed natural. But now, with this new light on it, it made a lot more sense. Glimmer had always been a terms of endearment type and a kissy type, but not a let’s sleep over every night- can you hand me my bra- will you look at this acne on my back because it hurts- sorry I wanted to kiss your lips but you flinched and now I’m worried- type. And Catra was not anything with her friends but a weirdly nervous sort of warm.

Oh no. They’d been  **_dating_ ** her and she’d totally misinterpreted literally everything while being scared half to death. If the planet would like to swallow her whole that would be great thanks.

“What,” Catra huffed for air, her laughing fit apparently finally done, “what Glimmer is trying to say is we love you and thought we were dating you. But since we’re not- we both love you romantically and were wondering if you’d like to date us.”

The worst part was she’d literally already come to that conclusion on her own, but hearing it out loud felt totally different. “WHAT!?”

“Yeah, we both really, really like you. We’ve been in love with you for, well, years at this point. It was one of the first things we talked about when we got together actually.” Glimmer shrugged, blushing with embarrassment.

Catra quickly butted in again, “Also, we talk about how hot you are like, every few days at the least.”

“And about how we love you and are lucky to have you in our lives!”

“Yeah, that too.”

“Waitwaitwait, you LOVE me!?” Adora’s brain was finally catching up. “Loved me for  **years** !? I thought you were going to, like, banish me!”

“Bae...no. How long have you been worried about- don’t answer that. We’ve been in love with you the whole time. Adora, I’m so sorry we weren't more clear with you.” Glimmer kissed her hand again. “We never wanted to make you feel bad.”

Catra’s tail curled around Adora’s ankle and they were both holding her hands, and they’d both just admitted to being in love with her enough that they wanted to date her. Wow. Oh wow. 

“Oh wow.”

“You doing okay princess?” Catra asked, finally looking a little sheepish for her earlier mirth.

“Yup! You’re good. I’m good! This is good! Wow. Okay. Wow!”

“You broke her,” Catra accused, sending Glimmer a playful glare. 

Adora had never been more grateful that Catra could sometimes just read her like an open book. She didn’t want to focus on the nerves she’d had, that was done, she was dating them. She’d been dating them! They loved her!

Glimmer rolled her eyes before looking at Adora again. “Adora? Will you date us, like, both of us at the same time?”

Wowwowwowwowwowwow!

“Uh, yes, uhm, I mean, no, because we’re already dating. Unless you want to break up with me?” Adora fumbled what she meant to be a very smooth  _ yes please _ .

Catra curled around her first, chuckling a soft, “You are such an idiot.” But Glimmer followed her quickly and Adora found herself in the middle of the best hug of her life with two people who loved her and wanted to be with her and were okay with her wanting to be with them and- her brain circled uselessly on those same thoughts for a while.

“But you love me.” She settled on.

“Yeah we do,” they both said, before they both pulled back enough to kiss her squarely on the mouth in a totally super gay way.

Wow.

“Oh wow.”

The next day a thank you basket of fresh fruit cut into fun shapes arrived with a card from Bow reading simply:

_ <3 Finally <3 ͡° ͜ʖ ͡ - <3 ( ˘ ³˘)♥ <3 _

She was going to have to remember to say he told her so the next time he was at the castle.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me on [my tumblr!](nny11writes.tumblr.com)


End file.
